


Total Pokemon Regions

by Litten123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, May not be updated often, Relationships May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: 30 Pokemon competing.Every main series region.1 million pokedollars.This is Total Pokemon Regions.





	Total Pokemon Regions

“Umm… Lurantis? You got a letter.” said a Castform, handing a white envelope to a Lurantis lying on a bed.

“Hm?

‘Dear Lurantis,

You have been selected to participate in Total Pokemon Regions…’”

Lurantis stared at the letter, eventually putting it to the side.

“I… I actually got in.”

The Castform shyly held up a letter.

“I got in too…”

Lurantis stared at the Castform, eventually giving him a light hug.

The Castform returned it.

* * *

A Gengar and Haunter were rapping in front of a crowd of Ghost Pokemon.

A Mimikyu with black-rimmed glasses squeezed past the audience and onto the stage.

“Um, I think you should read this,” she said, holding an opened white envelope up to the two ghosts.

“Later, later, okay sis? We’re in the middle of somethin’ important!” said the Gengar, pushing the Mimikyu away.

“Well… this is more important. It’s an invitation to a show.”

“It is, huh… what show?” asked the Haunter.

“Um… well… remember that show we watched a couple of years ago? The one where a bunch of pokemon compete against each other?”

“That ‘Total Pokemon’ one?” asked Haunter.

The Mimikyu nodded. “Yeah… so… I heard there was a new season… and I kinda sent in an audition tape… the one we did when we watched it… and I guess they liked it.”

“... You sent in _that_?” The Gengar loomed over the Mimikyu.

The Mimikyu shrank. “Y-yes?”

A fight broke out between the siblings, the audience cheering, some even betting on who would win.

* * *

“Snivy! Feunnec!” A Popplio yelled.

“Feunnec! Popplia!” A Snivy yelled.

“Popplia! Snivy!” A Fennekin yelled.

“I got a letter...” began the Popplio.

“-from Total Pokemon...” continued the Snivy.

“-en disant que je suis accepté pour rejoindre le spectacle!” finished the Fennekin.

“Wait… we _all_ got a letter?” said the Popplio.

“Alors cela signifie…” the Fennekin began.

“We’ve all been accepted.” the Snivy finished.

The three pokemon stared at each other for a few seconds, all of them silent.

They hugged each other, cheering.

* * *

A Meowth laid on the couch, staring blankly at the TV.

An Alolan Meowth walked up to him, holding a letter.

“Meowth, don't  tell me you've been drinking again.” The Alolan Meowth stared at the Meowth in disappointment.

“Trust me, Lols… *hic* I-*hic*-told ya...  I don’t-*hic*-do dat shit-*hic*-no more.”

The Alolan Meowth sighed.

“Okay, look. I can’t deal with this anymore. Here’s your stupid acceptance letter.”

The Alolan Meowth threw the letter at the Meowth, hitting him in the face. She headed to her room, soon exiting with a suitcase in each paw.

The Meowth stumbled after her.

“Lolshie-*hic*-wait…”

The Alolan Meowth left the apartment, slamming the door shut.

* * *

A Blastoise smirked, holding a letter in its hands.

_Dear Blastoise,_

_You have been selected to participate in Total Pokemon Regions._

_You, along with-_

The Blastoise’s thoughts were interrupted by shouting.

“HA HA! Look, Blasty!”

Blastoise growled, turning to see the pokemon that burst into the room

It was a Charizard. They held a white envelope into the air.

“How much do ya wanna bet that this is my acceptance letter?”

Blastoise scoffed.

“I’d bet all the money in my wallet.”

The Charizard tore open the envelope, soon grinning.

“Dear Charizard, You have been selected to participate in-”

Blastoise grabbed the letter from Charizard’s hands, tearing it up.

“Hey!”

“No letter, no proof of acceptance, therefore I win the bet.”

Charizard’s face turned red. It grabbed Blastoise’s letter, burning it with a Flamethrower.

“Hey! That was important!”

“Oh, shut up!”

Blastoise shot a blast of water at Charizard.

In retaliation, the dragon-esque pokemon scratched Blastoise’s stomach, making the tortoise wince.

The two broke into a fight, Blastoise shooting water and Charizard scratching.

Eventually, a Venusaur came into the room, holding a letter.

“Guys.”

The two continued fighting.

“... GUYS.”

They still fought.

“GUYS!”

The Venusaur vine whipped both of them, leaving a red mark on Blastoise’s face.

They turned towards the Venusaur.

“What do _you_ want?” Blastoise crossed his arms, grunting.

Charizard did the same, growling.

“Just wanted to say that I got accepted to Total Pokemon, automatically making _me_ better than you two bozos.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I got accepted too!” said Blastoise, holding up the charred remains of his letter.

“Yeah! Me too!” Charizard held up the torn up pieces of his letter.

“Hmph. And how do I know you two didn’t just rip up some pieces of paper?” questioned Venusaur.

Blastoise and Charizard growled, shooting water and flames respectively towards Venusaur. Her letter was ruined in an instant.

“GAH!”

Venusaur shot razor-sharp leaves at the two.

Soon, all three were fighting.

Eventually, all three backed apart from each other.

Each of them prepared a special move, Charizard gathering fire in his mouth, Blastoise charging up his cannon, and Venusaur sticking her vines into the floor.

A large tree shot out of the ground as Blastoise shot out a Hydro Cannon. A fireball hit the ground, exploding and consuming everything in sight.

After all of that, the three starters collapsed from both exhaustion and pain.

* * *

 

A Zangoose burst into a room, holding a letter and smiling widely.

“Vivian! Vivian! I got accepted!”

“To where?” asked a Seviper, hiding her tail behind her head.

“That Total Pokemon Regions thing!”

The Seviper tilted her head.

“You know, that one we submitted audition tapes to a couple of weeks ago!”

“Oh… That’s nice, Zandra.”

The Zangoose’s smile became a frown.

“Wait… you didn’t get a letter yet?”

The Seviper frowned, looking down.

“Oh… I’m so sorry, Vivian… I know how much you wanted to-”

Zandra stopped, hearing giggling from Vivian.

“Huh?”

Vivian moved her tail, revealing a letter.

Zandra gasped, then smiled.

The two pokemon hugged, Zandra lifting up Vivian.

“You dirty trickster!” said Xandra with a smile.

“It’s just what I do.”

* * *

 

A shiny Rockruff ran up to a group of three Lycanroc watching TV.

One was Dusk Forme and was lying on the floor.

Another was Midnight Forme and was sitting on a couch, laying back.

The third was Midday Forme and was sitting on the couch.

“Gahs, gahs!” The Rockruff carried four letters in its mouth.

“What, lil’ bro?” asked Midnight Forme Lycanroc, turning his head.

“Weh gah assaptahd tah Tohtahl Pohkehmohn!”

“Rocky, we can’t understand anything you’re saying. Spit those papers out,” Midday Forme commanded, also turning his head.

The Rockruff did as he was told, spitting the papers unto the ground.

“We got accepted to Total Pokemon!”

Rocky now had all of his brothers’ attentions.

“Really?” asked Dusk Forme. Rocky nodded.

“This is gonna be awesome!” The young Rockruff jumped in excitement.

* * *

 

“Trust me, sis. This Total Pokemon thing’ll be worth it,” A Chikorita said. He wore a green headband.

“I mean… you’re goin’ up against, like, 30 other pokemon!” A Meganium was helping the Chikorita pack.

“Hmph. Don’t you believe in me?”

“I’m just sayin’ that you shouldn’t get your hopes up.”

“Hmph.”

The room was silent for a few minutes.

“Welp, that’s the last of it. We better get goin’. The plane’s leavin’ in a few hours.”

The Chikorita nodded, him and the Meganium leaving.

“Lord Samurott! Master Scepter!”

A Marshtomp ran up to a Samurott and a Sceptile. The Samurott sat on a throne, with the Sceptile standing beside him. The Sceptile wore metal armor, also carrying a long sword.

A Hitmonchan stood on the other side of the throne.

“What is it, Marshtomp?”

“A letter! You got a letter from the Total Pokemon people! You too, Master Scepter!”

The Samurott and Sceptile smiled.

“Well go on. Read it,” The Samurott said.

“Oh. Okay. Ahem:

‘Dear King Samurott Aquarius Oceanum III,-oh, and your letter has your name, Master Scepter.-

You have been selected to participate in Total Pokemon Regions.

You, along with 29 others, will compete against each other for the chance to win one million pokedollars.

You and the others will participate in various challenges.

Please come to Lumiose City Airport by 5:00 PM UTC, on 1/30/2X-”

 _“STOP!”_ shouted Samurott.

“What-” started Marshtomp.

Scepter gasped.

“It’s almost time!”

The Sceptile and Samurott ran out.

The Hitmonchan shook their head.

“I don’t see why they care so much about this competition.”

Marshtomp sighed.

“I am unsure. Neither of them require the money…”

The Hitmonchan sighed.

“Well, I wish them good luck.”

"I do too."

* * *

 

“Blaze! Pidge! Do you have everything?” asked a Lopunny waiting near a door.

“Yep!” responded a Blaziken, exiting the dorm.

“Almost! I just need my lucky charm!”

“Oh, come on, Pidge! We’re running late!” shouted the Lopunny.

“Hold on… GOT IT! Alright, we can go!”

A Pidgeot flew past the Lopunny, leaving the dorm.

The Lopunny left as well.

* * *

 

All nine Eeveelutions were in a room, packing up.

“Oh, guys, aren’t you so excited?” asked a Flareon.

“Excited for what?” asked a Sylveon, tilting her head.

“I believe he’s talking about Total Pokemon Regions,” said a Glaceon.

“Oh… sorry.” The Sylveon looked down.

“You’re _always_ like this, Sylvia. Can’t you just remember something right for once?” asked a Jolteon.

Sylvia stepped back, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with any of the Eeveelutions.

“You don’t have to be so mean…” She mumbled.

A Vaporeon rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on, sis. Grow a backbone.”  
“He’s right,” started an Umbreon, “You’re weak.”

“You’ll never get anywhere if you stay like this,” an Espeon said.

“Yeah. Hopefully Total Pokemon toughens you up.” An Eevee hit Sylvia on the shoulder.

“That’s right. When you get back, you better’ve grown a spine.” said a Leafeon.

Sylvia nodded.

“Well,” started the Espeon, “That’s everything. Remember guys, either come back with the money, or don’t come back at all.”

“Whatever, bro,” the Jolteon grabbed his suitcase, “We’ll get that money, no problem.” He left

“Don’t underestimate our intellectual capabilities.” the Glaceon grabbed her suitcase, heading for the door.

“I bet we’ll stomp the competition!” shouted the Flareon as he left with his suitcase.

“There’s absolutely no chance of us losing, especially with my beauty.” The Vaporeon left with his bags.

Sylvia left in silence.

“... You think they’ll do it?” asked the Eevee.

“There’s no telling. I’m sure they get far,” said the Umbreon.

“Most likely… however, everyone has their faults… someone could easily exploit theirs,” The Espeon muttered.

“I dunno. I’d say there’s a fair chance of them winning… maybe.” Leafeon looked towards the door, the other Eeveelutions following her lead.

“I meant what I said. They either come back with money, or they don’t come back.”

* * *

 

An Alakazam sat on a plane, muttering to himself.

“I suppose this may actually be a challenge… ha! What am I saying! There’s no chance they’ll even lay a scratch on my chances of winning!”

A Noctowl sat next to the Alakazam, laying a blanket on the airplane seat, then sitting down and pulling out a book.

The Alakazam continued to speak to himself.

“I’m almost certain I’ll get that million! I just need to play all of my cards right… ha! No one will be able to stop me!”

The Noctowl looked up from his book.

“Excuse me, but may I ask what your incoherent babbling is about?”

“It is none of your business. Now, back to planning.”

The Noctowl shrugged, seemingly returning to reading.

In reality, the Noctowl was now listening closely to the Alakazam.

“Yes, yes… I just need to play my cards right… befriend the right people… vote off the strongest… the fastest… the most intelligent… until only _I_ am left. Yes, yes… I’ll have to manipulate some people… but it will work… and with that million, I’ll-eventually-rule the world! BAHAHA!”

The Noctowl shook his head.

_Just one of the many fools I will need to best._

_If all of them are like this, this will be even easier than I thought._

An Autumn Form Sawsbuck walked over to the Noctowl and Alakazam’s row, sitting across from them.

A scar was partially visible on the back of his head. The scar was large, going from his neck to the top of his head.

“Yes, YES! I’m SURE to win!” The Alakazam cackled.

The Noctowl groaned.

“Hey, can you be quiet?” asked the Sawsbuck.

“Who are YOU to quiet me!? The great Alakazam!?”

“Can you at least not screech?”

“NEVER! AHAHAHA!”

The Sawsbuck groaned.

Soon, a Blaziken, Lopunny, and Pidgeot boarded the plane.

“This plane seems nice,” the Lopunny said.

Alakazam wolf whistled at her.

“... Never mind.”

As the three moved further back, Blaze glared at Alakazam.

Soon after, a Blastoise, Charizard, and a Venusaur boarded the plain.

Charizard sat in the front, Blastoise near the middle, and Venusaur near the end.

A Meowth boarded next, carrying a bottle of beer. He sat near the front.

Soon after, a Rockruff and all three of its evolution’s forms boarded. They sat near the middle.

After that, A Mimikyu with glasses, a Haunter, and a Gengar boarded, after them a Castform and Lurantis.

Then, a Zangoose, Seviper, Chikorita, Fennekin, Popplio, and Snivy. After them, it was a Lurantis, Castform, Flareon, Sylveon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Glaceon.

Finally, a Samurott and a Sceptile boarded on, both panting.

“We… we made it.”

Both of them sat near the front.

With all of the passengers on the plane, the plane took off.

**Author's Note:**

> So... sorry for this being so late. As I said in the additional notes, this won't be updated  
> too often.


End file.
